Thanks to you, My friend
by Tomomi Itano
Summary: Yukirin tiene ciertos sentimientos hacia Mayuyu. Sae, mira que esta esta bastante ida, así que ira con su amiga para averiguarlo. Al final Sayaka y Mayuyu entran en una escena un tanto comprometedora, llenándolas de celos. ¿Hasta donde son capaces de llegar estas chicas por sus celos? Mayuki & Saeyaka. One-shot.


**Hi~! Este es mi primer fic de AKB0048 así que no sean muy duros conmigo D: Emm por si las dudas, contiene un poco de Yuri, NO es un Saeki (SaexYukirin), en realidad es un Mayuki & Saeyaka. En este fic Ayaka (Yukirin) tiene 19 años & Youko (Sae) 17.**

* * *

_Estoy… Enamorada…_

Tras ese pensamiento; aprieta más la alpaca que esta entre sus brazos, como si con ese tacto, las cosas se solucionarían.

¿Por qué tenía que pasarle eso a ella?

Bueno. No tenía nada de malo ¿No?, es normal que una persona piense eso ¿No?, ¿NO?

-¡CLARO QUE NO!- Grito apachurrando más a la podre alpaca, empezó a rodar de un lado a en la cama, desacomodándola en el proceso

Escucho como alguien tocaba algo sólido, volteo hacia la puerta, cualquier persona podría ser, aunque ahora lo único que quería era estar sola, aun así no podía decir que se fuera.

-Adelante…- Tras decir eso la puerta se abre automáticamente dejando ver a linda peli-gris, la cual tenía una charola con 2 tazas que suponía tenia té

-¿Estás bien Yukirin? Escuche gritos…- Comento mientras acomodaba la charola en una mesa pequeña que había por ahí, Yukirin un poco sonrojada por lo dicho se incorporo en la cama quedando sentada en la orilla de la cama

-Sí, no es nada, gracias por preocuparte por mi Sae-san- La nombrada se sorprendió un poco por el "San", aun así sonrió

-Solo dime Sae, ya que eres mayor que yo- Dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado sujetando las 2 tazas, pasándole una a la de diadema

-Arigato- Tomo un sorbo de té, mientras soplaba para enfriarlo un poco

La menor sonrió al ver a su acompañante, últimamente la había visto desanimada y distraída, siempre estaba pensando en algo. Y la inquietaba, Yukirin siempre se preocupaba por las demás aunque ellas no pidieran ayuda. Sin embargo; ella fingía cuando necesitaba ayuda, y eso era algo que le molestaba.

Youko, era igual que Yukirin, aunque esta no lo quisiera admitir. Ambas chicas se preocupaban por las demás personas; dejándose a un lado.

Por otra parte, la oji-gris había ido a la habitación de su superior para averiguar que le pasaba y tratar de hacerla sentirse mejor, y aun lo tenía en mente.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- La mayor solo asintió aun disfrutando de su té -¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?- Ante eso, Yukirin dejo de tomar su te para mirar esos ojos grisáceos, rápidamente bajando la mirada

-N-no me pasa nada-

-Sabes que eso es mentira- Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo; nunca había escuchado ese tono de la Genking–Últimamente has estado distraída, como si estuvieras en las nubes, también te has alejado de Mayuyu- Al escuchar ese nombre, la oji-azul no pudo evitar sonrojarse, al darse cuenta, la menor entendió todo, lo cual se percato su sonrojada amiga –Entonces ese es el problema… ¿No me digas que…?-

-¡P-por favor no se lo digas!, ¡N-no soy capaz de mirarla a la cara s-si se enterara!- Comento bajando su cabeza juntando sus manos en señal de petición

-No te preocupes- Comento saliendo de su estado en shock, la de pelo largo levanto su cabeza mirando como se le formaba una sonrisa en los labios

-P-pero…-

-No tiene nada de raro que te guste una persona de tu mismo sexo… Bueno, en mi parte yo no tengo nada contra ello- Comento con un ligero rosa en sus mejillas al recordar a una persona en especial

-¿E-enserio?- Espero que no fuera ninguna broma de mal gusto

-Hai- Sonrió

Ayaka estaba que resplandecía de alegría, pensaba que le gustara otra chica, mas si es su mejor amiga, era algo no muy común, sin embargo, con las palabras de Youko no pudo evitar lanzarse enzima por tanta felicidad.

Youko, por su parte se sobre salto pero aun así correspondió al abrazo. Por la fuerza de gravedad, Yukirin cayó enzima de Sae afortunadamente en la cama. Amas reían hasta que se escucho un gran golpe por la puerta.

-¡Oye Yukirin! ¿No has visto a… Sa…e…?- Las nombradas voltearon hacia la puerta, para mirar la persona de aquella voz

Se sonrojaron al notar que eran Sayaka y Mayuyu. La primera estaba con la boca abierta, un tanto sonrojada, supusieron que ella había abierto la puerta sin tocar; como acostumbraba. Por otra parte, Mayuyu estaba con su rostro sin expresión alguna, como acostumbraba.

Hubo un incomodo silencio por parte de las 4, Sae estaba dispuesta a romper ese incomodo silencio, pero noto la mirada de la cyborg y decidió no hablar por el momento.

Yukirin estaba toda roja, iba a hablar, pero noto la fija mirada de su amiga oji-verde, calló al instante.

Otra vez, ese incomodo silencio.

-¡N-no es lo que parece…!- Hablaron por fin las 2 separándose al instante

La peli-morada miro a su compañera peli-azul la cual asintió, después las 2 miraron enfrente. Empezaron a caminar a dirección a la cama, donde estaban sus amigas, las cuales estaban aun con la mirada baja. La peli-morada arrastro a la Genking fuera de la habitación, llevándola a la suya. Mientras que de coletas le levanto la cara a más alta, se acerco a sus labios, besándola al instante.

Ayaka, por su parte abrió sus ojos como platos, sonrojándose y pensando que eso solo era una ilusión.

Aunque debía admitirlo; se sentía bien.

La de coletas se separo mirándola sin expresión alguna

-Espero que te haya quedado claro que solo eres mía; eso significa que tienes prohibido acercarte a Sae y a abrazar a otras personas que no sean yo –Ante eso se salió de la habitación como si nada hubiese pasado

Yukirin… Estaba sonrojada, sorprendida y muchas más expresiones en su rostro. No creía lo que había pasado, aunque estaba feliz. Bueno, al parecer no tenia de que preocuparse, al fin y acabo Mayuyu sentía lo mismo que ella... En definitiva, tenía que llamar a Sae.

Lo que no sabía Yuki era que a Sae le había pasado lo mismo con su "amiga" Sayaka…

* * *

**No pregunten… Porque no se qué mierda es esto ._. xDU Como se habrán dado cuenta, me quede sin inspiración a la mitad… Y me quede con esta cosa rara… Si no les gusta las parejas, no comenten, si tienen alguna sugerencia mándenmela por MP. Bien, es mi primer fic Yuri, y tratare hacer más de Yuri… Pero creo que no soy buena en esto… Quizás solo me dedique al Yaoi… Como sea, ¿Reviews? c:**


End file.
